


Ziemlich beste Freunde

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ





	1. Chapter 1

„Hach, wie in alten Zeiten. Findest du nicht?“  
John lässt sich mit einem Ächzen in seinen abgewetzten Sessel fallen und tätschelt liebevoll die Armlehnen. Sein Freund steht am Fenster, ihm halb zugewandt, sieht aber nach draußen. Dabei ist es draußen schon dunkel und man wird vermutlich nichts anderes sehen, als vorbeifahrende Autoschemen, nasse Straßen und verwischte Lichter. Ein typischer Herbstabend in London eben.  
Da Sherlock nicht antwortet und John sich heute ein wenig langweilt, will er kein Buch zur Hand nehmen, sondern lieber plaudern. Seine kleine Tochter wollte heute unbedingt bei Molly nächtigen und er hat zugestimmt. Molly Hooper kümmerte sich so liebevoll um das kleine Mädchen, dass sich John sicher ist, dass Rosie ihre Mutter Mary zwar eines Tages vermissen wird, aber bis dahin in den besten weiblichen Händen ist. Dabei denkt er auch an Mrs. Hudson, die selbstverständlich immer mit Rat, Tat und viel Zeit zur Verfügung steht. John hat also frei und hat ein wenig gehofft, dass der Detektiv gerade einen interessanten Fall bearbeitet, bei dem er heute nur zu gern helfen würde.  
„Über was grübelst du nach?“, fragt er, als der Dunkelhaarige immer noch nicht antwortet. Endlich dreht sich der Angesprochene um, mustert ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen so rätselhaft wie die Sphinx, dass sich die Augenbrauen des Arztes in die Höhe schrauben.  
„Was? Habe ich was verpasst?“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht.“  
„Was soll das heißen? Gibt es wieder Probleme mit Eurus? Sag nicht, sie ist wieder …“  
„Nein!“  
„Gut. Gut …“ John fällt erleichtert in sich zusammen.  
„Vermisst du etwas?“, fordert Sherlock nun zu wissen. Damit wendet er sich ihm endgültig ganz offensiv zu und hält seine Augen gefangen, die sich am liebsten sofort beunruhigt gen Boden bewegen würden.  
„Natürlich vermisse ich Mary.“  
„Das meine ich nicht.“ Verwirrt sieht der Arzt ihn an.  
„Nein? Sondern? Du weißt, ich kann mit Rosie hier nicht einziehen. Es wäre nicht genug Platz und sie würde dauernd die Treppe hoch und runter laufen wollen.“  
„Das meine ich auch nicht.“  
„Herrgott, dann sag es mir doch einfach, Sherlock!“, faucht John. Inzwischen ist er wieder auf diesem alarmierenden Genervt-Level, was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Denn schließlich war Sherlock nicht mehr der Alte, sondern wurde nun nach all den Jahren mit einem Trauma konfrontiert, was erst einmal verarbeitet werden musste. Er will ihm beistehen und nicht alles schwerer machen, indem er wieder und immer wieder auf die Ungeduld und die Unhöflichkeit des Detektives anspringt. So wie früher.  
„Als du hier ausgezogen bis, habe ich etwas unter deinem Bett gefunden.“  
Sherlock kommt näher, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Elegant nimmt er ihm gegenüber Platz. Die klugen Augen sind immer noch auf sein Gesicht geheftet. John, der im ersten Moment nichts mit dieser Information anzufangen weiß, blickt den Freund irritiert an.  
Zu seiner Freude trägt sein Mitbewohner heute mal wieder das purplefarbene Hemd, was ihm ausgezeichnet steht. Seine Haare sind weniger wirr und er ist gut rasiert. Und das um diese abendliche Zeit! Wie macht er das nur? Er duftet sogar männlich herb. John sieht weg, weil es ihn verlegen macht und weiß im selben Moment, was Sherlock meint. Als er noch in der Baker Street wohnte, hatte er seine kleine Pornovideo-Sammlung, bestehend aus drei Filmchen, die er sich vor den Zeiten des Live-Streamings zugelegt hatte, unter dem Bett versteckt. Ganz hinten, an der Teppichleiste, so dass Sherlock bei einem schnellen Blick unter das Bett garantiert nichts bemerken könnte.  
„Huch …“ sagt er verlegen und merkt wie heiß sein Gesicht wird.  
„Im Normalfall würde ich das ganz sicher amüsant finden und dir deine DVD’s einfach zurück geben, doch ich hätte da eine Frage … warte hier!“ Er schnellt nach oben, als hätte er auf einer Feder gesessen und eilt mit riesigen Schritten in sein Schlafzimmer, als hätte er Angst, John könnte verschwunden sein, wenn er zurück kommt.  
Aber John könnte sich beim besten Willen nicht bewegen, denn dazu ist er viel zu überrascht. Pornos. Okay, gut. Na und? Da fällt es ihm wieder ein und unwillkürlich legt er seine Hände vors Gesicht.  
Leider kommt auch Sherlock schon zurück. Eine DVD, mit unmissverständlichem Cover ganz demonstrative vor sich hertragend.  
„Schwulenfilme, John?“  
„Bi“, flüstert er kratzig und ist sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob sein Freund den Einwand verstanden hat. Der setzt sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und stellt seine Füße links und rechts an die Armlehnen von Johns Sessel. So, als wenn er ihn in diesem Moment ganz sicher nirgends hingehen lassen wollen würde. Keine Flucht. Keine Ausreden. John stöhnt leidend, versucht sich seine Erklärungsnot aber nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl das bei einem Sherlock Holmes eher ein lächerliches Unterfangen ist  
„Hart aber fair, John! Bist du schwul und hast Mary nur geheiratet, damit es niemand merkt?“  
„Blödsinn! Du hättest es ganz sicher gemerkt!“, faucht John nun heftig, denn das ist wirklich nicht die Wahrheit.  
„Hätte ich nicht und das weißt du. Zu solchen Dingen hatte ich damals keinen Zugang und du hättest mit einem Huhn zusammen sein können, John. Ich hätte darüber nicht mal einen Moment nachgedacht. Also keinen Grund dich aufzuregen. Wenn nun aber alles auf Neustart steht und wir alle in gewisser Weise von vorn beginnen können, dann sollten wir diesmal von Anfang an ehrlich zueinander sein. Deswegen frage ich dich, John: Magst du Männer?“  
John fehlen die Worte. Fassungslos und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, starrt er seinen Freund an. Sein sonst so kühl wirkendes Gesicht wirkt neugierig und auf eine neue und sehr angenehme Weise warm und mitfühlend. Sogar irgendwie hoch interessiert.  
„Ähm … ich … nein … ja. Irgendwie … beides denke ich. Ich mag Frauen … und Männer“ bringt er nach unendlich erscheinenden Augenblicken heraus. Endlich schafft er es auch seine Augen niederzuschlagen. Sherlock in die blauen Augen zu sehen, raubt ihm unerklärlicherweise die Kraft. Dabei war er doch nie in ihn verliebt. Na ja, zumindest nicht so richtig heftig. Aber attraktiv fandest du ihn, stimmst, Johnny? Gott, er redet schon mit sich selbst.  
„Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“  
„Dann gib mir jetzt einfach die DVD und lass uns nicht mehr darüber …“ Er will nach dem Film greifen, doch Sherlock zieht ihn weg und grinst plötzlich tückisch.  
„Nicht so schnell.“ Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sieht er ihn an. Ein seltsames Flackern ist in seinem Blick. Ist das da sogar Rot auf seinen Wangen?  
„Was? Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du homosexuell bist, Sherlock? Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn es überrascht mich nicht.“  
„Das hättest du gern, stimmt’s?“ Erwidert er lächelnd und so wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, dass John ein erbostes Schnaufen entflieht.  
„Du bist immer noch derselbe arrogante Arsch!“  
„Ist das so, John?“  
„Das weißt du doch genau!“ Klasse, nun ist er wirklich wieder verärgert. Er sollte besser gehen, ehe sie sich wieder in den Haaren lagen. So hat sich John den freien Abend nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Als er aufstehen will, ist Sherlock schneller. Sein Freund steht vor ihm, überragt ihn fast um einen Kopf und John ist gezwungen sich wieder nach hinten in den Sessel fallen zu lassen.  
„Ist es dir unangenehm mit mir darüber zu reden?“  
„Natürlich! Was glaubst du denn? Frage ich dich, ob du … du …“ Wieder schießt John das Blut ins Gesicht, weil er keine Wort findet.  
„Ob ich Sex habe? Masturbiere? Derartige Filmchen anschaue? Was willst du wissen? Frag mich einfach!“ Endlich glaubt John zu verstehen!  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa wieder Drogen genommen, Sherlock!“ Der verengt entrüstet die Augen, während er sich über ihn beugt und sein Gesicht ganz nah an das von John bringt.  
„Sieh in meine Augen und sag es mir!“  
Nervös blinzelnd tut es John, muss jedoch zugeben, dass seine Pupillen normal sind. Weder zu groß noch winzig.  
„Okay, dann fällt mir nur eine Deduktion ein, Sherlock: Du hast keinen spannenden Fall und langweilst dich. Das geht vorbei, keine Sorge. Vielleicht solltest du Mycroft mal einen Besuch abstatten. Er würde sich freuen, denn …“  
„Ich habe einen Fall, John. Zwei sogar. Den vom blinden Hutmacher, dazu später mehr; und jetzt dich.“  
„Dich? Ich meine: Mich? Inwiefern? Ich bin nicht dein Klient! Ich habe keine Probleme und bin auch nicht dein Fall!“ Endlich schafft es John aufzustehen und sich unter Sherlocks Körper hindurch zu winden.  
Mit seinem eigentümlich und sehr anzüglich wirkenden Grinsen hat er aber nicht gerechnet.  
„Mrs. Hudson besucht heute und morgen ihre Schwester.“  
„Und?“ John versteht nichts, was nur zum Teil an seinem laut hämmernden Herz und den schwitzenden Händen liegt. Eher an dieser Glut hinter seiner Stirn.  
„Wir können uns den Film … wie hieß er gleich? Des Nachbars Schwanz? … doch zusammen ansehen und du …“  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Sherlock?!“, knurrt John, bekommt aber nur ein weiteres mysteriöses Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß, du musst das sagen, um den Schein zu wahren. Hab’s verstanden. Und? Was ist jetzt? Ich war heute sogar einkaufen und hätte sogar Chips da.“  
„Chips?“ John klingt so fassungslos wie er sich fühlt.  
„Na, isst man nicht bei einem Film Chips? Popcorn habe ich nicht gefunden.“  
„Ich glaube das einfach nicht ….“, schnauft John und sieht, wie sein Freund plötzlich sehr ernst wird.  
„Warum nicht? Denkst du, ich bin wirklich eine Maschine?“  
„Das ist doch Unsinn!“  
„Hm … das habe ich aus deinem Mund schon ganz anders gehört. Apropos Mund. Ich habe gehört, dass …“  
„Stopp!“, schreit John so laut, dass er selbst merkt wie hektisch seine Halsschlagadern pulsieren. Sicherlich ist er auch knallrot im Gesicht. Großer Gott, wie konnte die Situation nur innerhalb von Minuten so eskalieren?  
„Ich nehme an, das ist dein heiseres Ja. Fein. Mach es dir auf dem Sofa gemütlich, ich hole meinen Rechner. Chips?“  
John Antwort war ein sprachloses Blinzeln. Sein Körper war gefühllos, sein Mund staubtrocken und sein Hirn nicht mehr vorhanden. Die einzigen Regionen die bestens durchblutet waren, waren seine Wangen und sein Unterleib. Ein dumpfes, verheißungsvolles Pulsieren ging von seinem Glied aus. Mit weichen Beinen setzte er sich gehorsam auf das Sofa. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn, absolut keinen Sinn.  
So hartnäckig und stur wie Sherlock sein kann, so sehr plagt ihn selbst das schlechte Gewissen. Denn immerhin versucht sein Freund ziemlich verzweifelt Anschluss an die Mehrheit der Menschen zu finden. Was nicht so leicht ist, nach allem, was er erlebt hat und nun verarbeiten muss.  
Davon abgesehen ist es die Wahrheit. John mochte nicht nur Frauen, sondern eben auch Männer. Er mochte Männer, weil sie ihm ähnlich waren und man mit ihnen nicht alles bis in die letzte Konsequenz diskutieren musste. Man verstand sich quasi blind und erst recht bei der Schönsten Sache der Welt: Sex.  
Dass das nicht unbedingt etwas mit Liebe, Freundschaft oder Zuneigung zu tun hatte, war daran das Einfache. Aber auch das Komplizierte, wenn man nicht darauf achtete es auf diesem einen Level zu lassen.  
Sherlock hatte Interesse an Sex? Das war in Ordnung und an sich eine gute Sache. Erst recht, weil er damit zu ihm, seinem Freund gekommen war. Wer wäre er denn, wenn er ihm nicht helfen würde?!  
Kein guter Freund.  
Ergeben lässt er sich auf das Sofa plumpsen, zupft sich seine Hose zurecht, die im Schritt kneift, weil er sich heute Morgen unter der Dusche, aus welchen dubiosen Gründen auch immer, glatt rasiert hatte.  
Lasset das Armageddon beginnen, denkt John in einer Mischung aus bitterem Zynismus und einer kribbelnden Aufregung tief in sich drin.


	2. Vorspeise

Die Chipstüte liegt unangerührt auf dem Tisch neben dem Rechner. Schon seit Ewigkeiten scheinen die beiden Männer auf Sherlocks Notebook zu starren. Dabei sind höchstens erst zehn Minuten verstrichen und es geht gerade erst zur Sache, nachdem eine mittelmäßig attraktive Frau sich als neue Nachbarin eines Schwulenpärchens vorgestellt hat und gleich zu einem „Kaffee“ eingeladen wurde. Sherlock ist erstaunlicherweise der Erste, der spricht:  
„Ihre Brüste sind unecht.“   
Seine Stimme klingt dumpf und belegt.  
„In der Tat.“, kommentiert John mit ebenso rauer Stimme, die nicht nach ihm selbst klingt. Wieder schweigen sie minutenlang. So lang, bis auch die beiden Männer nackt sind. Sie haben einen guten Körperbau, das steht ganz außer Frage, doch ins Gesicht muss man keinen von beiden schauen. Das ist auch nicht unbedingt möglich, denn es werden eher andere Körperregionen gezeigt.  
Und wieder ist es überraschenderweise der Detektiv, der einen Kommentar abgibt, während John verzweifelt versucht seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Eigentlich ist der davon ausgegangen, dass seine Erregung, die ihn bei Betrachtung solcher Filmchen befällt, in Gegenwart seines Freundes ganz sicher ausbleiben würde, doch dem ist nicht so. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sherlock, der neben ihm sitzt, berührt ihn nur ein wenig und wie zufällig mit der rechten Seite seines Oberschenkels, doch ansonsten sitzt der Detektiv regungslos wie eine Puppe da. Wie sein Gesicht aussieht, kann John nicht sagen, da er es nicht wagt zur Seite zu sehen.  
„Sie sind beide glatt rasiert.“   
Ja, das sind sie, denkt John, so wie ich auch. Er sagt aber nichts, weil er höchstens wieder „In der Tat“, gesagt hätte und Sherlock eigentlich auch keine Antwort will. Aber John irrt sich.  
„Du auch?“  
„Ich auch was?“  
„Ist es da unten bei dir auch so glatt, John?“ Himmel, warum muss sein Freund immer alles so direkt ansprechen? Er wird gut fühlbar rot, starrt weiter auf den kleinen Bildschirm, auf dem der eine Mann gerade den Schwanz des anderen Kerls im Mund hat und die Frau hinter ihm steht und mit ihren Fingern durch die Arschritze reibt.  
„John?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ja, was?“  
Nur mühsam unterlässt es John sich mit den Händen genervt über sein Gesicht zu reiben. Am liebsten aber würde er seine Augen bedecken, denn die Szenen törnen ihn an. Viel mehr jedoch macht ihn Sherlocks gut fühlbare Präsenz zu schaffen. Sein Freund sieht ihn jetzt an und ganz unwillkürlich wendet sich John im zu.  
„Ja, ich bin da unten genau so glatt rasiert. Habe es erst heute Morgen unter der Dusche gemacht und jetzt frag mich bitte nicht warum!“  
„Muss ich nicht. Ich weiß es schon.“  
Woher? Weil drei Haare an meiner Augenbraue schief stehen? John fragt nicht nach, denn in seinem Mund ist es plötzlich trocken wie in der Wüste. Schweigsam schauen sie weiter. Wobei man außer den demonstrativen Lustgeräuschen der drei Beteiligten nichts in ihrer Wohnung hört. Weder John noch Sherlock scheinen zu atmen oder sich zu bewegen. Sie glotzen nur wie zwei Idioten auf den Bildschirm. Bis sich John der Tatsache bewusst wird und nach der Tüte Chips angelt, um dem Ganzen wenigstens eine Anstrich von Humor und Normalität zu geben. Doch Sherlock reißt sie ihm aus der Hand und pfefferte sie eine Ecke des Raumes.  
„Jetzt nicht, John!“  
„Wa …?!“ John, der am liebsten in diesem Moment wirklich der Idiot sein würde, weiß leider nur zu genau Sherlocks Gründe für seine Aktion. Allerdings lässt es sich der Detektiv nicht nehmen, sie ihm auch noch zu erklären.  
„Ich möchte in absehbarer Zeit meine Zunge in deinen Mund schieben und dann will ich nicht chemisches Paprikaaroma schmecken. Danach darfst du die ganze Tüte essen, wenn du willst.“  
„Darf?“, stammelt John perplex, weil ihm nicht allzu viel einfällt.  
„Du darfst auch andere Dinge tun.“  
John müsste „Darf? wiederholen, blinzelte so aber nur völlig ungläubig seinen Freund an. Sherlock rollt die Augen und seufzt dann melodramatisch:  
„Mich glatt rasieren, meinen Penis in den Mund nehmen und …“  
„Stopp!“, schreit John wieder, doch sein Freund zuckt nur die Schultern.  
„Hast recht. Lass uns erst mal weiterschauen.“  
Inzwischen war einer der Männer in Position gegangen. Er stand an einem Sideboard, hatte das rechte Beine darauf gelegt und bot seinem Kumpel die Rückseite an, während die neue Nachbarin den Freund noch freudig mit dem Mund verwöhnte und zwei Finger in dessen Arsch schob.  
„So was törnt dich also an …“, murmelt Sherlock eher zu sich selbst. Aber jetzt ist es John, der antwortet, weil er das Bedürfnis hat sich zu erklären und weil die Schockstarre nachlässt und dieser altbekannten, drängenden Lust in sich Platz macht.  
„Tut es. Kannst du damit leben?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich kann es sogar in gewisser Weise verstehen, obwohl ich die unnatürlichen Brüste der Frau nicht unbedingt bräuchte.“  
„Hm.“ Zu mehr ist der Arzt nicht in der Lage.  
Endlich penetrierte der eine Mann den anderen und das Stöhnen wurde lauter und intensiver. Auch Johns Atem geht unwillkürlich schneller. Ihn machen nicht nur die Bilder an, vielmehr geilen ihn die tiefen, männlichen Lustgeräusche auf. Wie in Trance starrt er auf den Film, merkt nebenher, dass sein eigener Penis nun unwiderruflich hart wird und zuckt ein wenig zusammen, als sein Freund die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legt.  
„Was?“  
„Nichts. Ich will dich nur nicht vergessen lassen, dass ich neben dir sitze. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, John?“  
Schwerfällig räuspert er sich und nickt zögerlich. Hoffentlich war die Lust nicht zu deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören, wenn er Antwort geben würde. Würde er?  
„Welche Position magst du lieber?“ Inzwischen war der eine Typ mit seinem dicken Schwanz tief im anderen Kerl und die Frau kniete hinter dem Top und leckte über seine Arschritze, während sie immer wieder zwei Finger in ihn schob.  
„Ähm … ich … ich … „, stammelt der Arzt nur.  
„Darf ich deduzieren?“ Hilflos seufzt John und hebt die Hände zu einer Geste, die besagt: Wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, bitte. Sherlock versteht es richtig oder hätte sowieso gesagt, was er nicht lassen kann.  
„Du warst Captain und wenn ich mich an unseren Besuch in Dartmoor zurückerinnere, hattest du nicht nur Spaß daran Befehle zu bellen, sondern ich habe in deinen Augen eine untypische Zufriedenheit gesehen. Ergo denke ich, du wärst lieber der, der penetriert, richtig?“  
Endlich sieht John seinen Freund ganz direkt an. Sherlocks Gesicht ist verändert. Die sonst so bleiche Haut ist leicht gerötet und die kühlen, hellgrauen Augen haben einen ungewöhnlichen Glanz. Die Lippen sind ein wenig feucht, als würde er sich unbemerkt dauernd darüber lecken. Sein Blick allerdings ist herausfordernd und überheblich wie eh und je.  
Unwillkürlich schmunzelt John.  
„Ich glaube, du hast recht, Sherlock. Heißt das dann, dass du gern unten liegst?“ Es war eine gewagte Bemerkung und keinesfalls haltbar, falls der große Detektiv nachfragen würde, doch auch Sherlock lächelt nur gönnerhaft und meint schließlich im Flüsterton:  
„Das werde ich noch herausfinden.“  
Im Hintergrund schwoll das Stöhnen an. Man hätte nicht mehr genau sagen können, wer von den drei Personen lauter stöhnte, bzw. wessen Oberschenkel gerade zu sehen war. Doch die beiden sehen nur sich an und versuchen im Gesicht des anderen zu lesen, wie diese absurde Aufführung nun weitergehen soll. Johns Mimik zeigt immer noch eine bizarre Ungläubigkeit, während Sherlocks Antlitz eher eine Mischung aus Wissbegier und Distanziertheit offenbart.  
„Du … willst doch … nicht wirklich ernsthaft, dass wir zusammen …“  
Sherlock unterbricht seinen Freund unhöflich aber mit einem endgültig wirkenden Grinsen.  
„Ficken? Doch. Will ich.“   
Der Arzt merkt, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht weicht, sich in der verfluchten unteren Region sammelt und Sekunden später wieder nach oben schießt, um seine Wangen hochrot werden zu lassen.  
„Aber …“  
„Keine Sorge, das ändern nichts an unserem Verhältnis.“  
„Okay … gut …“, stottert John in Ermanglung einer echten Antwort.

„So, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir zum Rasieren übergehen. Du weißt, wie das geht?“  
Ohne Johns sanften Widerstand zu beachten, packt er dessen Arm und zieht ihn unnachgiebig nach oben und in Richtung Badezimmer.  
„Sherlock, wir sollten darüber … reden … nachdenken … oder ich weiß nicht …“ John versucht zu intervenieren, sieht aber nur hilflos zu, wie Sherlock beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Mit weichen Beinen hat er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne niedergelassen.  
Mit heller aber überraschend kräftiger Brust baut sich Sherlock nun vor ihm auf. Von oben funkelt er ihn ein wenig aufgebracht an, verengt die Augen und sagte dann ein wenig bedrohlich:  
„In Ordnung, John. Ich werde dir nur eine einzige, wichtige Frage stellen. Von deiner Antwort hängt ab, ob ich mich gleich weiter ausziehe, du mich so hübsch glatt rasierst und wir danach das tun, was die beiden Typen in dem Film gerade getan haben, oder eben auch nicht. Ja?“  
John bringt nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Seine Augen gleiten von den rosafarbenen Brustwarzen nach unten. Bis zum Bauchnabel und dem Bund der Hose.  
„Möchtest du das mit mir tun? Falls du es verdrängst oder schönreden willst: Ich spreche davon, dass wir beide zusammen Sex haben.“   
Ein eigenartiges Schweigen entsteht. John kann gut Sherlocks Ungeduld und seine latente Furcht vor der Antwort fühlen. Gleichzeitig jedoch versucht John in sich hinein zuhören, um die Antwort zu erfahren, die er doch schon längst weiß. Er weiß sie schon seit dem Moment, in dem er Mike Stamford im Barts nach unten gefolgt ist und dort diesen seltsamen Typen namens Sherlock Holmes getroffen hat.  
„Das will ich“, erwidert er mit rauer Stimme und hört ein winziges, erleichtertes Schnaufen seines Freundes. Es klingt nach: Bitte, hab ich es doch gewusst!  
„Und warum?“ John hebt nun den Blick und lächelt.  
„Das Sherlock, ist die zweite Frage und die muss ich dir nicht beantworten.“ Sein Freund verdreht genervt die Augen, doch ein vergnügtes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.  
„Stimmt. Also werde ich mich nun entkleiden und du rasierst mich.“   
Hatte John überhaupt noch eine Wahl? Wollte er die denn?


	3. Hauptgang

Sherlock beginnt sich direkt vor ihm schamlos seiner Hose und seiner engen Shorts zu entledigen. Es kommen dunkle, kleine Löckchen zum Vorschein, in dessen Mitte ein hübscher Penis baumelt. Er ist nicht mehr ganz schlaff, hat aber auch noch längst nicht die volle Größe. Er hat die Farbe von Sherlocks blassen Wangen und John stellt sich ganz unwillkürlich vor ihn im Mund zu haben. Er schluckt erregt und steht auf.  
„Wo hast du die Rasiersachen?“, fragt er verlegen.  
„Im rechten Schrank, ganz oben. Pinsel, Rasiercreme und wenn du den linken Schrank öffnest, findest du ein Rasiermesser. Du weißt schon, eines von der alten Sorte. War ein Geschenk von Mycroft. Er hoffte wohl, ich würde mich eines Tages damit umbringen.“  
„Sag so was nicht!“, murmelt John, hört aber nur ein hämisches Lachen hinter sich.  
Als er sich mit seinem Rüstzeug in der Hand herum dreht, sieht er zum ersten Mal den vollkommen nackten Detektiv. Und damit ist nicht nur dessen Körper gemeint, denn Johns Augen weilen eher in Sherlocks Gesicht. Es ist offen und neugierig wie nie.   
„Setz dich auf den Rand der Wanne!“, flüstert John tonlos. Dann schüttelt er die Flasche mit dem Rasierschaum und kniet sich vor seinen Freund. Der hat seine Schenkel ein wenig geöffnet, um John Platz zu machen und beobachtet ihn nun von oben, während der Arzt den Schaum mit zittrigen Händen und rotem Gesicht auf dessen Schambehaarung verteilt.  
„Du wirst Wasser brauchen!“, kommentiert Sherlock und klingt eindeutig belustig.  
„Ja, werde ich wohl …“ hilfsbereit öffnet der Detektiv den Wasserhahn der Badewanne. Es plätschert und damit wird Johns hilfloses Seufzen fast unhörbar. Liebevoll verreibt er nun den Schaum und vermeidet es dabei den Penis zu berühren. Anschauen muss er ihn aber. Es fühlt sich wie Hexerei an, dass die Männlichkeit nun wächst und praller wird.  
„Deine Haare …“  
„Ach so, ja. Hätte ich erwähnen sollen. Einmal die Woche gehe ich mit dem Trockenrasierer drüber. Frage beantwortet?“  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig!“  
„Stimmt.“ John sieht nicht hoch, sondern zum Wasserstrahl und klappt dann das Messer auf. Vorsichtig beginnt er dann von oben nach unten zu schaben.  
Bloß nicht schneiden, bloß nicht an was anderes denken, sagt er sich in Dauerschleife. Zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen drückt sein Schwanz schon unangenehm in der Hose. Er spült ab, geht mit der Hand über den Schaum und rasiert dann vorsichtig weiter. All seine Konzentration ist gefordert und in diesem Moment ist er sehr froh ein Arzt zu sein, der unbedingt und unter jeden Umständen eine ruhige, präzise Hand braucht. Nach den kleinen Anfangsschwierigkeiten kommt er in Schwung.  
Sherlocks Schwanz ist hart, doch das lenkt ihn nur bedingt ab. John packt die Erektion sogar an, um darum herum zu rasieren und ist fast fertig, als er merkt, dass er schweißgebadet ist.  
„Du hast schon länger nicht mehr operiert, oder?“ Sherlocks Stimme klingt ganz überraschend mitfühlend und nicht spöttisch. Er sieht hoch und begegnet einem lüsternen Blick. Anders könnte John nicht bezeichnen, was er sieht. Sherlocks Mund steht ein wenig offen und mit seinen Augen scheint er ihn gerade aufzuessen.  
„Ähm, stimmt. Afghanistan zuletzt. Es war ein Unterarm, den ich amputieren musste. Not-OP.“  
„Verstehe.“  
„Fertig!“  
„Nein.“  
„Wie? Nein?“ Beide Männer sehen auf das helle, nackte und glatte Dreieck aus dessen Mitte nun ein wundervoller, steifer Penis ragt. Die Spitze ist rosa, feucht und glänzte so verlockend, dass es John sehr schwer fällt wegzusehen oder gar zu schlucken.  
„Was ist mit meinen Hoden?“  
Tief holt John Luft und steht auf. Seine Knie tun weh, doch das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund.   
„Ah, verstehe“, sagt Sherlock sogleich auch vergnügt. Die schlauen Augen weilen auf der Beule in seiner Hose.  
„Dann zieh sie aus!“  
Johns Finger beginnen wie von selbst den Knopf zu öffnen und den Reißverschluss nach unten zu ziehen. Im Handumdrehen steht er nackt vor seinem Freund und wundert sich darüber, wie wenig ihm das ausmacht. Sein Penis ist inzwischen genau so steif wie der seines Freunds, doch das nimmt er gar nicht wahr. Stattdessen kniet er sich wieder vor ihn, nimmt das Rasiermesser zur Hand und beginn vorsichtig und aufmerksam die weiche Haut der Hoden zu rasieren. Immer wieder wischt er mit seiner nassen Hand darüber, bis er zufrieden ist. Weit und breit ist kein Haar mehr zu sehen. Alles ist glatt, weich und sieht sehr appetitlich aus. Ehe er darüber nachdenken kann, finden sich seine Lippen auf der weichen Haut wieder. Sie duftet ein wenig nach dem Rasierschaum aber auch viel nach Sherlock.

Angetörnt durch den Film aber auch seiner kleinen Nebentätigkeit beginnt John nun die weiche Haut zu küssen und abzulecken. Seine Hände befinden sich an Sherlocks Oberschenkel und er merkt das erst, als er dessen Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander drückt. Bisher hat er von seinem Freund kein Geräusch vernommen, hat sich aber auch nicht getraut zu ihm hochzuschauen. Vielleicht empfindet Sherlock Ekel oder Abscheu und das will er jetzt definitiv nicht sehen. Denn es ist ein schönes Gefühl diesen wohlgeformten Schwanz mit der Zunge zu berühren. Die Spitze seiner Zunge nimmt die dicken Adern wahr und endlich vernimmt er Sherlocks mehrmaliges, hastiges Einatmen.   
Johns Mund rutscht nach unten, umschließt eine der Hoden und saugt zärtlich daran, während seine Finger zur steinharten Erektion seines Freundes streichen. Er saugt am anderen Hoden und küsst sich dann wieder nach oben. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigt, dass sich Sherlocks Hände um den Rand der Badewanne verkrampft haben. Wenn er nicht so erregt wäre, hätte John nun fast ein diebisches Vergnügen daran seinen Mund über die Spitze des Penis zu schieben. So aber tut er es gierig und drängend. Der wundervolle Schwanz seines Freundes ist tief in seinem Mund und er bewegt seine Lippen hoch und runter. Dabei erzeugt er diesen leichten Unterdruck und lässt seine Zunge über die Eichel kreisen.  
Aus Sherlocks Kehle ertönt ein dumpfes Stöhnen. An dieser Stelle hätte sich John nun am liebsten selbst berührt. Sein steifes Glied pulsiert verlangend zwischen seinen Schenkeln und er hat die Hände nicht frei. Eine Hand hat den Schaft von Sherlocks Erektion fest umfasst, die Finger der anderen Hand haben erst die Hoden umfasst und wandern nun weiter, um an der runzligen Öffnung zu spielen.   
Wieder erklingt so ein lustvolles, ein wenig erschrockenes Keuchen, dass John fast aufsteht. Aber so weit kommt es nicht. Denn Sherlock öffnet ganz bereitwillig seine Schenkel weiter und als er spricht, ist es eher ein unartikuliertes Keuchen:  
„Fick mich endlich, John. Ich will … dass du mich in den Arsch fickst!“  
„Was?“ stammelt John, seltsam ängstlich.  
„Sagt man das nicht so?“ Sherlock funkelt ihn ungeduldig an, steht plötzlich auf, packt ziemlich grob Johns Oberarm und zieht ihn mit in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort lässt er ihn los, steht aber so dicht vor ihm, dass sein steifer Schwanz Johns Bauch berührt. Tief und unnachgiebig sieht er dem Arzt in die Augen und wiederholt ganz langsam die Aussage von eben:  
„Ich will, dass du mich jetzt in den Arsch fickst, John! Ganz tief! Verstanden?!“  
John bringt nur ein Nicken zustanden und sieht schockiert, wie sich sein Freund vor das Bett auf den Boden kniet. Dabei öffnet er so weit seine Lenden, dass seine Rosette gut sichtbar ist. Sie scheint schon ein wenig erwartungsvoll geöffnet zu sein. John linke Hand wandert unwillkürlich zu seinem harten Schwanz und reibt ein wenig darüber.  
Wie ferngesteuert lässt er sich hinter Sherlock erneut auf die Knie. Mehrmals spuckt er sich dann auf die Finger und fragt sich woher er den Speichel nimmt, denn sein Mund scheint ausgetrocknet. Sein Puls rast wie verrückt und er bringt absolut keinen klaren Gedanken zustande. Er sieht nur diese willige Öffnung zwischen den weißen Arschbacken und beginnt nun systematisch seinen Speichel um das Loch herum zu verteilen. Dann fällt es ihm wieder ein und er beugt seinen Kopf nach unten. Er leckt über die Runzeln des Muskels und bohrt liebevoll seine Zunge in die Öffnung. Nach ein paar Momenten, in denen er genug Feuchtigkeit um die Öffnung verteilt hat, beginnt er behutsam mit seinem Zeigefinger daran zu spielen. Sherlock entflieht ein lustvolles, kleines Stöhnen und er reckt seinen Hinterteil noch weiter heraus.   
„Du willst, dass ich dich ficke?“ Es ist keine Frage auf die John eine Antwort will. Er will es sich nur sagen hören, denn diese dreckigen Worte machen ihn unglaublich geil. Am liebsten würde er seinen Schwanz jetzt schon in Sherlocks willige Öffnung schieben, doch dann wäre es viel zu schnell vorbei. Deswegen leckte er daran, saugt daran und schiebt abwechselnd seine Zunge und zwei seiner Finger in das warme, unebene Loch. Es ist schon gut geweitet und John kann in die rötliche, lebendige Dunkelheit blicken. Sein Freund stöhnt inzwischen ununterbrochen, wenn auch typisch verhalten.   
Mit der anderen Hand bearbeitet John wie beiläufig den harten Schwanz und die Hoden seines Freundes. Mit seinem Daumen verteilt er die Lusttropfen auf der empfindlichen Penisspitze und merkt Sherlocks unwillkürliches Zittern.  
„Fick mich in meinen Arsch, John! Jetzt!“, befiehlt der Detektiv plötzlich uncharmant. John steht auf, blickt für ein paar verwirrte Sekunden schockiert auf den hellen Körper seines Freundes, sieht in das willige offene Loch und stöhnt.  
Er geht ein wenig in die Knie und drückt die Spitze seines Penis in die dargebotene Öffnung. Es ist erstaunlich eng. Eng aber warm und nass. John stöhnt unterdrückt, während Sherlock nun in einem schnelleren Rhythmus keucht und sich ihm begehrlich entgegen schiebt.  
„Oh Gott …“ entfährt es dem Arzt, als er endlich tief in ihm ist und sich langsam beginnt vor und zurück zu bewegen. Er zieht seinen Schwanz ganz raus und durchbohrt dann wieder den Schließmuskel, was Sherlock ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockt. Wieder und wieder zieht er seine Erektion ganz raus, nur umso tiefer und schneller wieder in ihn hineinzustoßen. Sein Herzschlag dröhnt in Johns Ohren, er schwitzt und zittert. Sein Blick weilt entweder auf seinem Schwanz und seiner Hand, die behilflich ist oder auf Sherlocks hellen, schweißig glänzenden Nacken. Er hat seinen Kopf gegen das Bett gelehnt und wimmert dunkel vor sich hin, wenn John erneut sein dickes Glied rücksichtslos und lustvoll gierig in die dunkle Öffnung presst. Er merkt genau wie sehr sich die Spannung in ihm aufbaut. Ehe es zu spät ist, schiebt er seinen Schwanz so tief es geht in Sherlock. Er stöhnt dunkel und bebt am ganzen Leib. John hält inne und keucht nur noch.  
„Willst du immer noch, dass ich dich ficke, Sherlock?“   
Das ist der Moment, wo John eine Antwort will, doch Sherlock hechelt nur und stöhnt wieder dunkel, als sich der Arzt erneut, langsamer diesmal, zu bewegen beginnt.  
„Will ich … will ich ... fick mich härter, John!“  
Ein dickes Lächeln erscheint auf Johns Gesicht und ihn hält nichts mehr. Hart und schnell fickt er seinen Freund und explodiert schließlich mit einem langgezogenen, animalisch klingenden Stöhnen im geweiteten Arsch seines Freundes. Unkontrolliert zittert sein Körper und der Speichel tropft aus seinem offenen Mund auf den schweißnassen Rücken seines Freundes. Als die Spannung ein wenig nachlässt und John seinen Schwanz raus zieht, sieht er orientierungslos auf das weite, rote und wunde Arschloch seines Freundes. Wie benebelt kniet er sich hin und flüstert:  
„Dreh dich zu mir!“ Sherlock tut was er will und ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, nimmt er dessen großen Penis so tief in den Mund, dass er mühsam seinen Brechreiz unterdrücken muss. Auch Sherlock nimmt nun keine Rücksicht und stößt seinen Schwanz ebenso hart und tief in Johns Mund, wie der ihn eben in den Arsch gefickt hat. Es dauert nur wenige Momente, in denen John die Tränen nur so aus den Augen laufen, dann schmeckt er salziges Sperma. Es läuft ungehindert seinen Rachen nach hinten und Sherlock drückt seinen Kopf brutal nach unten. John hat das Gefühl kurz vom Ersticken zu sein. Lust und Angst vermischen sich zu einem Gefühl, dass ihn fast besinnungslos werden lässt. Doch gerade als er glaubt das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, lässt Sherlock ihn los.  
Sein Freund lässt sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und John, völlig überwältigt und lächerlich erschöpft, legte sich neben ihn.


	4. Dessert

„Das war es jetzt also?“ fragt der Detektiv nach einer Weile, in der beide wieder zu Atem kommen müssen.  
„Enttäuscht?“ John klingt rau und noch nicht wieder völlig wie er selbst.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Aber es war ein kurzes Vergnügen. Ich frage mich, wie sie Pornofilme … nein, frage ich mich eigentlich nicht.“   
Der Arzt gibt keine Antwort und versuchte eher die Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu deuten. Sie ist nicht mehr aufgeladen mit Lust und perverser Gier wie eben. Aber sie sind auch nicht mehr nur ehemalige Mitbewohner und enge Freunde. Nur was sind sie jetzt? Befreundete Fickpartner?  
Als würde Sherlock seine Gedanken lesen, sagt er plötzlich, während er sich aufsetzt und John betrachtet:  
„Versuche nicht es zu analysieren, John.“  
„Und das aus deinem Mund!“ Er bekommt nur ein Lächeln. Auch er setzte sich jetzt hin und hält Sherlock am Arm fest, weil der eben aufstehen will.  
„Nein, ernsthaft, Sherlock, warum soll ich das von eben nicht analysieren? Denkst du, es war nur ein Fick? Denkst du, es war nur das, was die Kerle in dem Film tun?“ Sein Freund runzelte nachdenklich die Brauen und da begreift John, dass Sherlock zum ersten Mal nicht über etwas nachgrübelt, sondern einfach nur hinnehmen will. Und er hat es mit seiner Fragerei nun zerstört. Er ist doch so ein Idiot.  
Aber sein Freund überrascht ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Freund, habe ich keine Ahnung was es war, was es ist oder gar sein wird. Aber es war gut, auch wenn ich ein wenig meine Kontrolle vermisst habe. Doch erstaunlicherweise habe ich trotz dieser primitiven Handlungen eine ganze Menge begriffen. Unter anderem, dass mein Bruder Mycroft, ganz entgegen seiner Frotzelei in meine Richtung wohl selbst niemals Sex hatte oder es irgendwann haben wird. Allein der Kontrollverlust würde ihn töten, denke ich.“   
Ein bissiges Lächeln huscht über Sherlocks Gesicht, was immer noch leicht gerötet ist.  
„Na, das ist doch eine super Erkenntnis.“  
„Kein Grund für Ironie, John.“ Ohne, dass er aufzuhalten ist, steht Sherlock nun auf und zieht sich bedächtig an, während sein Freund immer noch nackt und nachdenklich auf dem Bett sitzt und ihn dabei beobachtet.  
„Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass diese Gier auch in mir lauert wie ein wildes Tier. Interessanter aber ist, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe. Du hast mich in vielerlei Hinsicht überrascht und ich muss zugeben …“ Unerwartet lässt sich Sherlock vor seinem Bett auf die Knie nieder und blickt seinen Freund direkt in die Augen.  
„… dass das sehr attraktiv ist. Ich vermute, du warst ein großartiger Captain.“ John wird verlegen, traut sich jedoch nicht den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, weil er befürchtet, dass diese ungewöhnliche Stimmung dann zerstört wird. Noch nie war er seinem Freund in jeder Hinsicht so nahe, konnte noch nie so deutlich dessen Empfindungen in dem hübschen Gesicht sehen, wie im Moment. Vor allem jedoch, hat er noch nie dieses Echo auf Sherlocks Gefühle in sich selbst so deutlich gespürt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Wie warme Wellen schwappt diese Emotion durch seinen ganzen Leib.  
„Das freut mich“, murmelt er schüchtern.  
„Auch wenn du zurzeit nicht in der Baker Street wohnst, bin ich sicher, du wirst eines Tages wieder hier einziehen. Aber auch bis dahin bist du der beste Freund und wertvollste Mensch, neben mir, den ich kenne. Darüber hinaus bist du aber viel mehr. Wollen wir herausfinden wo die Grenzen sind, John?“   
„Du meinst … du willst …“ Schon wieder stammelt John dummes Zeug, weil er einfach nicht glauben kann, was Sherlock gerade vorschlägt.  
„Hast du mir nicht kürzlich selbst angedeutet, dass das Leben zu kurz wäre, um gewisse Chancen nicht wahrzunehmen? Ich nehme gerade eine wahr und du bist ein Teil dieser Chance. Was sagst du?“  
Typisch ungeduldig blickt sein Freund ihn an und John hätte am liebsten laut und deutlich Ja geschrien, bringt aber nach wie vor kein Wort hervor. Er ist einfach überwältigt und ratlos. Schließlich seufzt Sherlock und steht auf.  
„Gut, ich verstehe, dass du ein wenig Zeit brauchst, um über mein Angebot nachzudenken. Ich gebe sie dir selbstverständlich. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich meinem verlogenen Bruder einen Besuch abstatten und ihn darüber aufklären, dass er am besten auch für den Rest seines Lebens auf sexuelle Aktivitäten verzichten sollte, wenn er währenddessen keinen Herzinfarkt erleben will. Es wird mir eine große Freude sein, der Schlauere zu sein.“  
Sherlock grinst boshaft und ist verschwunden, bevor John seine Gedanken gesammelt hat.

Nur eine Stunde später – John sitzt immer noch wie betäubt in seinem Sessel und versucht seine Gedanken in eine sinnvolle Folge zu bringen – vibriert sein Handy. Im ersten Moment denkt er, es ist Molly und irgendwas ist mit Rosie.  
Aber es ist Sherlock.  
„Ist was passiert?“, fragt John sogleich aufgeregt.  
„Kann man so sagen.“  
„Mit Mycroft?“ Es ist kurz so beunruhigend still am anderen Ende, dass John denkt, die Verbindung ist weg.  
„Sherlock? Bist du noch da? Ist was mit Mycroft. Brauchte er ärztliche Hilfe? Hast du ihn so schockiert, dass …“  
„Würdest du bitte umgehend in die Hamilton kommen. Hamilton Road 32. Verstanden?“  
„Ja, aber ich …“ Doch Sherlock hat aufgelegt und John versucht sich vergeblich zu erinnern, ob Mycrofts Haus in der Hamilton Road steht. Er weiß es nicht mehr. Aber er könnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Sherlock mit einer explizit bildlichen Darstellung des eben Geschehenen seinen Bruder derartig schockiert hat, dass der gesundheitliche Probleme bekommen hat. Seit dem ganzen Drama um Eurus war Mycroft Holmes sowieso nicht mehr der alte Haudegen (wie Sherlock gern bissig anmerkte). Wie auch immer. John macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg. 

Als sein Taxi in die Hamilton einbiegt, weiß er, dass Mycroft nicht hier wohnt. Bei der Hausnummer 32 hält der Wagen und John sieht sich einem kleinen Cafe gegenüber. Ein verwunderter Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagt ihm, dass diese Art Cafè um diese Zeit schon längst geschlossen ist. Aber er sieht Licht.  
Er betritt das Cafè und wappnet sich. Eventuell muss er gleich Mycroft Holmes behandeln oder im schlimmsten Fall dessen …  
„Hallo John!“ Sherlock grinst ihn an. Als John um die Ecke tritt, sieht er weder Mycroft noch andere Gäste. Nur neben seinem Freund steht eine junge Frau, die schüchtern lächelt.  
„Setz dich doch.“ Der Detektiv tritt einen großen Schritt zur Seite und John kann nun einen gedeckten Tisch sehen. Ungläubig starrt er auf das romantische Arrangement und blinzelt verstört.  
„Was …. Ist mit Mycroft?“, ist alles, was er heraus bringt.  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass wir ein Date zu dritt haben, oder?“  
Grinsend kommt sein Freund näher und schiebt ihn unnachgiebig zum Tisch.  
„Keine Sorge, er ist in Ordnung. Heute zumindest noch. Aber wenn ich ihm dann morgen den angedrohten Besuch abstatte, solltest du auf Abruf bereit sein.“ Ein böses Kichern ist zu hören, während sich John wie betäubt auf den Stuhl fallen lässt.  
„Ist das … etwa ein Date?“   
„Oh, freut mich, dass du es endlich verstehst, John. Es ist in der Tat ein Date, gewissermaßen. Aber du solltest es eher als meinen Dank sehen und als das Ende unserer alten Freundschaft.“  
„Was? Wie meinst du das?“ Die junge Frau brachte nun den gekühlten Champagner und goss zwei Gläser halbvoll.  
„Auf uns!“ Sherlock hält sein Glas hoch und lässt John nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ahhhhh, warte. Jetzt kapiere ich. Du hast mir keine Romantik zugetraut. Ist es das, John? Bist du deshalb so überrascht?“ Als sein Freund diese Tatsache so direkt ausspricht, begreift John, dass es das wirklich ist. Er traut Sherlock Holmes alles Mögliche zu, selbst schmutzige Wörter beim Sex zu benutzen, aber Romantik?!  
„Ja, ich denke … das verstört mich am Meisten“, gibt er zu. Unwillkürlich muss er lächeln.  
„Das gibt sich wieder. Jetzt stoß mit mir an, dann genießen wir mein spontan organisiertes Dinnerdate und anschließend erwarte ich deine unendliche Dankbarkeit. Abgemacht?!“ John kichert und lässt sein Glas vorsichtig gegen das seines Freundes klirren. Nach einem kleinen Schluck des prickelnden Getränkes, kommt ihm der komplette Umstand Sherlocks Aussage zu Bewusstsein.  
„Heißt das, wir sind dann ganz offiziell ein Paar?“  
„Mehr als das, John. Viel mehr als das!“  
Lange sehen sie sich einfach nur an, dann räuspert sich das junge Mädchen verlegen, weil sie mit dem Essen in der Hand an den Tisch treten muss.   
Wie auch immer Sherlock das in einer Stunde organisiert bekommen hat, das Essen ist köstliche. Genussvoll kaut John die butterzarte Ente. Immer wieder begegnet er Sherlocks forschendem Blick. Schon mehr als einmal hat er gesagt, dass das Essen ausgezeichnet ist, doch nun endlich versteht John, dass sein Freund ihn nicht aus diesem Grund ansieht. Sherlock kann sich offenbar einfach nicht an ihm sattsehen. Das macht ihn so verlegen, dass er schon wieder wie ein Teenager errötet. Sein Freund schmunzelt wissend und erläutert dann recht amüsant, wie er seinem Bruder morgen einen Vortrag halten wird.  
Nach dem Dessert ist es Sherlock, der als Erstes aufsteht. Ernst blickt er zu John, hält ihm dann auffordernd die Hand hin.  
„Wollen wir einen kleinen, nächtlichen Spaziergang machen, mein Freund?“  
„Alles, was du willst!“, flüstert John heißer und ergreift die warme Hand.  
Mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht schlendert er neben dem großen Sherlock Holmes durch London und denkt vergnügt daran, was ein Pornofilm mit dem Titel Des Nachbars Schwanz doch alles anrichten kann.


End file.
